1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery charging device, and more particularly it pertains to a miniaturized and portable battery charging device for charging a chargeable battery such as nickel-cadmium battery which has been employed as power source for portable domestic appliances such as, for example, video tape recorder, radio transmitter/receiver, television receiver and so forth.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to have a better understanding of the present invention, description will first be made of the prior art illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3 of the accompanying drawings. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a battery 2 having a pair of connecting terminals 1 exposed through the surface of the box-like body thereof. It is often the case that such a battery is employed with portable domestic appliances such as mentioned above. Referring to FIG. 2, there is shown a battery charging device which has conventionally been used to charge the battery 2.
The battery charging device shown in FIG. 2 comprises a body 4 from which a power cord 3 extends which has a plug attached at the free end thereof for connection with commercial power source; a frame-like adaptor 7 coupled to the body 4 through a cord 5 and which is formed with an opening 6 through which the battery 2 can be inserted in the adaptor; and a pair of connecting terminals 8 provided in the opening 6 thereof for supplying a charging current to the battery 2. When the battery 2 is inserted and held in the opening 6, the connecting terminals 1 of the battery 2 are disposed in contact with the connecting terminals 8 provided in the opening 6 to establish an electrical connection through which a charging current can be supplied to the battery 2.
Another type of battery charging device such as shown in FIG. 3 has also heretofore been employed which comprises a body 4 provided with an extension which is formed with an opening 6. In the opening 6, a pair of connecting terminals 8 are provided so that when the battery 2 is inserted and held in the opening 6, the connecting terminals 1 and 8 are disposed in contact with each other so that the battery can be charged.
With the battery charging device shown in FIG. 2, however, due to the fact that the frame-like adaptor 7 which is separate from the body 4, inconvenience is experienced in carrying or manipulating the device. The battery charging device shown in FIG. 3 is also disadvantageous in that inconvenience is encountered in carrying the same since the body 4 thereof is large-sized due to the fact that the body 4 has the extension in which the opening 6 is formed. Furthermore, each of the conventional devices requires a closure or the like for covering the opening 6 to protect the connecting terminals 8.